Gorengers
The , individually known as the , were the first Super Sentai, originally formed by the Earth Guard League to defeat the Black Cross Army. Team Members Team History J.A.K.Q. After the Gorengers defeated the Black Cross Führer, a new Sentai team, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, emerged to face a new threat, Criminal Organization Crime. Crime was defeated, but Boss Iron Claw started to bring it back, aided by the Crime Big Four, who had remnants of the Black Cross Army at their disposal. The Gorengers battled General Sahara and his Sahara Battalion in Africa while Kikaider and Kamen Riders V3 and Amazon took on other Crime leaders. While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, the JAKQ team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Heart Queen and Spade Ace encountered Peggy, who had pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on a murdered man's back, JAKQ learned of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Ace and Queen learned of Iron Claw's plan to use the "Citybusters" on United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan while he and his forces retreated into space via UFO, wiping out any opposing threat by the time their return as overlords of space. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace Heart Queen escaped the base before they were surrounded by the Crime Big Four and their armies. However, Clover King and Dia Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team appeared. The two Sentai teams managed to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat JAKQ and Gorenger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity “Big Four Robo”, overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopless as Iron Claw retreated in his UFO and began to activate the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he used to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and JAKQ managed to finish Crime for good. Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai were needed to oppose them. The older Akarenger, being the original red hero, and the leader of the first Super Sentai, assembled the Sentai as their leader, with Big One as his right-hand man. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. When the Gokaigers joined forces with the Goseigers against the revived Black Cross Führer, now known as the Black Cross King, they were addressed by Tsuyoshi, along with several other representatives of past Sentai teams. Tsuyoshi told them that his and the other Super Sentai's ability to fight was taken from them but, the feelings in the Ranger Keys are eternal. Tsuyoshi granted the greater power of his team to the Gokaigers, the Variblune, which was created out of a salaryman's replica of the original Variblune. The Gokaigers combined their robo with Variblune to form Goren GokaiOh, using the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia to destroy the Black Cross King. Tsuyoshi was the last Sentai alumni to see the Gokaigers off after they finally defeated the Zangyack and left Earth to find the second greatest treasure in the universe, telling them that they did well and to seize their treasure as their own this time as the Gokai Galleon sailed off back into space. As they leave, his Ranger Key gloeds once he looks at it, then as he turned away from the ship, his key glowed again, changing him back to Akarenger as he headed off once again. Presumably the rest of the Gorengers have their powers back as well. Super Hero Taisen ), alongside the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] The Gorengers, among the majority of the "Super Sentai" heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z Akarenger appeared with leading a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Akarenger appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Arsenal and Attacks Mecha Gorengers Go-red.png|'Akarenger' Tsuyoshi Kaijo Go-blue.png|'Aorenger' Akira Shinmei Go-yellow.png|'Kirenger' Daita Oiwa Daigoro Kumano Go-pink.png|'Momorenger' Peggy Matsuyama Go-green.png|'Midorenger' Kenji Asuka Ranger Keys The are what became of the Gorengers' powers after they along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. The Akarenger Ranger Key was discovered by Captain Marvelous when he was recruited by AkaRed for the Red Pirates. The Red Pirates would later collect the four other Gorenger Keys along with the majority of Ranger Keys. Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gorengers or summon the Variblune and combine with GokaiOh to form Goren GokaiOh. Note: These keys are generally used whenever both Gokaiger weapons are used for a Final Wave finisher alongside the Gokaigers' own keys. * * * * * Gokaiger/Gorenger Gokai Change The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth to fight against Zangyack. They used the Gorenger Hurricane to summon a garbage truck which sucked in a squad of Gormin Sailors. Don became Midorenger among several changes as he, Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. Ahim became Momorenger on her own while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. Don became Midorenger part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin, Don did a combo attack with Luka (ShishiRanger), as both Midorenger and ShishiRanger had weapons which are thrown at the enemy. Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) became Aorenger as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. Marvelous became Akarenger part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. Marvelous became Akarenger part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Tsuyoshi received his key and became Akarenger once more, it is presumed his teammates have their powers back as well. Marvelous would became Akarenger again, this time actually posing as him, during the "Super Hero Taisen" incident, first appearing in Winter 1976 and destroying Baseball Mask, then coming to the present and leading the surviving Sentai gainst the Kamen Riders and fighting against Kamen Rider Decade who had transformed into before the deception was revealed. Gorenger Keys Akarenger Ranger Key.jpg|Akarenger Key Aorenger Ranger Key.jpg|Aorenger Key Kirenger Ranger Key.jpg|Kirenger Key Momorenger Ranger Key.jpg|Momorenger Key Midorenger Ranger Key.jpg|Midorenger Key Greater Power : The Variblune was the base of operations for the Gorengers. Although it was destroyed and replaced with the Varidreen, it returns to combine with GokaiOh to form , and uses the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia for a finisher. The Gorengers' Greater Power was granted to them by Tsuyoshi Kaijo (AkaRenger) during the return of his old enemy, the Black Cross King. The Variblune appears again in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship and once more to fly alongside Wing GoZyuJin during the events of The Day of Battle. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 The Gorengers are the only Super Sentai team that appear in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross As the original Super Sentai team, the Gorengers are one of the five teams featured in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Notes *The Gorengers are the first team where it's first five rangers being Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Green. This format would later be used by the Denzimen, Biomen, Flashmen, Dairangers, Ohrangers, Carrangers, Gingamen, GoGoFive, Timerangers, Dekarangers, Magirangers, Shinkengers, Gokaigers, and Toqgers. *The first letter(s) of the initial Gorengers' surnames (first in Peggy's case) spells out in English.